My Second Daughter
by adepiano
Summary: Cory fights for Maya. You will never see this one coming. Focused on Cory and Maya and a journey that brings them closer together. Please comment, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Please comment and read the whole story.** **I** **hope you like**** it.**

Cory's POV

I always felt since the very first day Riley my Maya that she was like my second daughter. She strong independent and knew what she had to do to be successful. But she was not put in the right family to do such a thing. It broke her. She became a ghost hiding in the shell of her body. And nothing makes my heart ache more. My daughter Riley strong. By having my ass by her side they became better. They remind me of Shawn and myself back when we were their age. Except miles life is even worse than Shawn's. My his mother loves her daughter. She wants to be real with her and not lie about their family. Her father left them. And ever since the day of the homework rebellion I feel like her father more than ever. I love her so much and it hurts me to see her heart. Down I know she loves it when I treat her as my own daughter. And I want that for her. But I never thought it would come to this.

I was very excited and last week because I was going home to my family. My parents flew in from Philadelphia along with my younger brother, Feeny, and Turner. Shawn, Eric, Jack, Rachel, Angela were all visiting too. Riley had asked me if her friends could come to so I could be like one friendly party. I was hesitant at first but Topanga convinced me.

As I walked in the door I noticed something was off. Asked my daughter...

"Where's Maya?"

"I don't know I thought she was coming home with you." Riley said nervously.

"Try calling her." I suggested.

"Okay."

All of a sudden the intercom morning. It was Farkle, Lucas, my parents, Feeney and Turner. After a few minutes I heard my best friend's voice come up on the intercom.

"Shawn, Jack, Eric, Rachel, Angela here. Are you going to let us up now or what?"They all asked hoping to escape the cold.

"Maya is not answering. I'm getting a little bit worried Dad."

"Okay let me try calling her."

That was what I thought things could not get any worse. Maya didn't answer the phone but somebody else did. Somebody who I thought I would never have to see or hear from her ever again. I was stunned scared and I just wanted to hold my little girl again. Everybody was trying to ease drop on the conversation on the phone but as soon as I heard a voice say 'Hello Cory' nice to hear from you again I put them on speaker phone.

Please Comment more coming today hopefully three more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Please comment **

The person I talking to was Timothy Hart, Maya so called 'father'. I knew something was terribly wrong soon as I heard his voice but I had no idea what really going on in this moment. I put my finger over my mouth telling everybody to be quiet. And they were all quiet, so they could listen. This made me upset because this was now a serious Matthews family matter.

"Now shut up Cory and listen and listen good. I am sick and tired of you. You were turning my ass into some kind of soft pathetic weakling. And I won't stand for it I'm done. I want you to know when this is all over you, you are the one to blame. My hair needs to be taught a real lesson one she can use. My daughter should be strong and I do not want her to be you. Maya why don't you say hello." Tim said and a soft yet stern tone voice.

"Help!" Maya screamed as she cried trying to get someone's attention.

"Cory, I need you help me please." Maya cried.

Riley's POV

I could not believe what I was hearing. I was absolutely stunned my best friend needed me and I couldn't do a single thing who knows what was happening to her I don't even know what to think. My dad is crying were all crying. Just need to be all the right. I can't lose her that's when...

" Riley, dear I'd say goodbye now." Tim said.

"No!" I screamed from across the room.

That's it we lost the connection. My phone began to ring it wasn't a number. We were all still very torn up about want to just happened. We didn't know what to think there was not a dry in the room. So I looked at my phone and that's when I saw meet me at Union Hospital. I knew it was Maya as it was near one of our favorite places. That is what I got really really worried. As soon as I told my family we rushed emergency room at Union Hospital. We have asked if a blond girl around the age of 16 have come in.

"Someone left a young teenage girl right outside the ER we had to amend her immediately injuries are bad but they will heal with time. The worst injury that she has psychological from that she may never recover." The nurse said softly.

They would not want to see her because they were still working on trying to get her stable. A nurse stopped by and said the doctor would be coming to speak with us shortly.

"Are you my heart's parents?" The doctor asked.

"We are not but we are extremely close family." My father said.

"Please explain."

So my father began to tell the doctor about Maya. That she's an amazing young girl that he was her teacher. But we were more than just a teacher friend we were her family. Her mother wanted to be real and open with her and provide for her. But in order to do that she had a work 24/7 so she never got to really see her mother. Her father left her mother many years ago he started up a new life but after his new family had been killed in a car accident he began to become extremely violent. One day he was looking for Maya and slapped her and told her it was all her fault. He even charge with test of violence and was given a warning since it was his first ever offense. Then the doctors were told about the phone call they received just before they came to the hospital. The doctor told us that Maya is still extremely unstable and that her left arm was broken during the attack along with her right leg and left ankle. The worst injury was that of her skull had been crashed by that of a human fest. Her heart rate was steady but however she was still in a coma. He also mentioned she would have to reported to the police and somebody would be coming to visit them soon. Not everybody came to the hospital. And when I mean not everybody I mean the only person couldn't come is Lucas. He was going to Texas for the weekend in order to see his friends because it was vacation. I was alone I have nobody to talk to hear Farkle is too optimistic for me especially in the scenario. My father was even talking everybody was crying and my mother is trying to get all key to fall asleep I just walked back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Thinking about every old memory I had with her. I just miss her so much.

"There's only one person who can help her in a time like this and that person's in Texas." Farkle said to my father.

It was like my body was moving back-and-forth yet I was still stuck in the same place. Once I went through all the good and bad memories I was just walking walking...

Lucas's POV

I need to be with Riley right now. She needs me. And I knew that but I still left anyways. Fucking called me and said she was pacing again and that's why got nervous. I hopped on a plane and I told him not to let her out of his sight and then I was going to be there soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please comment** **I** **want to know what you think**. **I** **do not own GMW.**

Lucas's POV

I got the paint and I started running. It felt good to be home but I also want to throw up. One of my best friends was fighting for her life, and the person my love is is dying on the inside. When she paces it makes me feel worried like just need to hold her and make her feel better.

As soon as I got to the hospital I asked the nurse what room she was at the nurse said that nobody was allowed to visit my aunt yet however you could wait in the waiting room on the fourth floor. So I am ran up to the fourth floor of mediately to my left I saw Farkle then I looked to my right and saw Riles pacing. I asked Farkle how long she had been like this. He responded to long to be considered healthy.

Riley was walking towards me. It was like she saw me but yet she didn't. As soon as she turned in the opposite direction I picked her up in the way you do as if you were carrying your bride. As soon as I did this Riley started crying. She crawled up into my arms and I knew that she was bottling all that up waiting for me. After I picked her up I turned to Farkle and asked is Mr. Matthews alright. Farkle said I know right he's totally absent. Usually when I went into 5 feet of Riley he would scream get away from my daughter Friar, for something someone. That's when I knew whatever was going with Maya was serious. I sat down in a chair still holding Riley she looked beautiful. Even when she was crying. I hug her and hold her tight close to my chest I just wanted her needed her to feel safe, like she was wanted.

That's when the doctor came out of Maya's room and said one visitor a time. Cory jumped out of his chair and slammed the door behind him. We can see what was going on but we could hear the overwhelming sound of Mr. Matthews crying. Everybody was just so depressed but she made everybody even more sad. And I was afraid we might see a different side of Mr. Matthews one that was not very nice. Matthews must've spent two hours in Maya's room. I don't know what they're doing and I don't know how they feel. Sometimes I feel as if I was left out because I never grew up in New York I never grew up with the group. Grief stricken I still felt sorry for myself which was the most pathetic thing of all.

Mr. Matthews rushed out of Maya's room. His eyes were red not only because he was crying but because it look like he was ready to kill somebody.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please comment, and** **I** **hope** **you** **like** **it** **so** **far.**

Cory's POV

When I walked into the hospital room I couldn't believe my eyes. The person that was right in front of me didn't even look like Maya. Instead it was the person that was completely broken. Maya is a person and she broke broken on her for head earlier this month it broke my heart. Because I know all she needs is more confidence. I can't believe. All I can think is I'm going to kill him. How can you do this position he's in person. How could he do this to my daughter, His daughter. I thought I need to do something and I will. All of a sudden I was filled with rage and anger resentment the worst of all revenge. That's when I decided to talk to Maya and tell her everything.

My love, ever since you've meet Riley I've seen both of you blossom into beautiful woman. You two are better than me and Sean. I love you and I need you to fight I need to live. I cannot imagine my life out both my daughters. Yes you are my daughter. Blood doesn't make a family love does. And the love that is in my heart for you is present strong beating. The pain and I have been working on the paperwork to adopt you. Just don't know how to ask you to join us. Really needs your sister and I really need my daughter. Please, please get better. Even if it's just for me. After I was done talking the emotions that I felt for coming back this time stronger. So I rushed out of the room knowing that Tim was a dead man.

I ran out into the hallway stop me she said Cory don't you dare do something you regret. And that's when I said to Topanga you haven't seen her. She's lying there fighting for her life and you just want me to let him live. He hurt he he put his hands on my daughter. And I'm not gonna let that go Topanga. You don't know you don't know. She is struggling they have her on a ventilator. Her arm her leg her foot wrapped so that they may heal. She's wearing a neck brace because they need to stabilize her. They have a portion of her head wrapped to cover the part that was bleeding. She's missing a chunk of hair on the top of her head. Both of our eyes are completely black and blue and swollen do you think she deserves it I think not. I am going to do something about it. If I spend the rest of my life paying for what I do to him about because she deserves more than this. Just let me go and I was relieved because I thought you'd fight night but she didn't. So I walked into the elevator I was overcome the emotion that I might just lose my daughter correction I might just lose myself.


End file.
